Unexpected
by Extra0rdinary
Summary: One Shot: Tragedy strikes. Sadie has a secret that will turn the G-Major crew upside-down. Expect the unexpected!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Instant Star.

**Summary:** Tragedy strikes. Sadie has a secret that will turn the G-Major crew upside-down. Expect the unexpected!

**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot. I might make it into a full story, depending on the amount of reviews this story gets.

**Unexpected**

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. Sadie bent down to tie her shoe, as it came untied, while she was running. It had been two years, since she had gone running. Actually, it had been two years since she had a day to herself to relax. She worked non-stop at her new job. Sure, she had nights where she would drink a glass of wine and sit in a nice, warm bath, to relieve the stresses of the day, but she would usually think about what happened, instead of relaxing.

**Flashback**

"Sadie, I can't believe you! You're supposed to be my sister!" Jude yelled at her.

"I am, and that's why I'm taking care of you!" Sadie yelled back.

She couldn't believe Jude was being ungrateful.

It all began that morning; when Sadie was awaken by the urge to throw up. She had been sick for days. The smell of certain foods made her nauseous. She had missed her period, but she thought it was because of all of the stress at G-Major. She had to work with Liam, Darius' right hand man, and they had to meet with investors on expanding G-Major. And if working with Liam, and his arrogance wasn't stressful enough, she didn't know what was.

After a few more days of waiting for that monthly visitor, Sadie decided to take a pregnancy test to confirm her suspicion.

That plus sign was so hard to accept.

_We used protection that night._ She began to think to herself.

She was drunk, but she knew for a fact, they used protection.

She could only remember a few things that night, but she tried desperately to forget.

Sadie had gotten turned down from the internship that she worked so hard for. Even though Sadie had a job at G-Major, she wanted an opportunity to do something else, but that wasn't going to happen now. She was feeling depressed, so she had a drink. Then, she had a lot more. Then, **he** came over and they had more drinks. One thing led to another, and now Sadie was staring at a plus sign. She went to the doctor to confirm it.

**Sadie Harrison was pregnant.**

She didn't know what to do. She debated over and over again, whether she should keep it or not.

After thinking it over, she decided to keep the baby, but she wasn't going to tell the father. She figured that she would ruin his life, so she was better off, keeping this a secret. Keeping her a pregnancy a secret, began to put stress on Sadie. Now, here Jude was, stressing her out more.

Jude was upset, because when she came home after a day of recording, she began to look through the mail. A blue envelope caught her eye. It was addressed to Sadie, but it was internationally stamped from somewhere in Europe.

Victoria, Jude and Sadie's mother, left them to go to Europe with her new husband. It left a void in the sisters' hearts, because their mother chose a man over them.

Jude was curious as to why the envelope was addressed to Sadie, because they both made a pact to not have any form of communication with their mom after she left. What Jude didn't know was that Sadie broke their pact and began reading letters that Victoria sent. Even though Sadie was mad, a girl still needs her mom.

Jude opened the letter and began to read it. In the letter, Victoria talked about how much she missed them. But, she asked Sadie how Jude was doing. Victoria asked Sadie to manage Jude's spending, make sure Jude wasn't violating curfew, and anything else a mother would do to take care of her daughter.

Jude became enraged! How dare Victoria try to control her life when she is an absentee parent?

She sat on the couch and waited for Sadie to come home. When Sadie stepped foot in the door, Jude let her have it.

"Sadie, I can't believe you! You're supposed to be my sister!" Jude yelled at her.

"I am, and that's why I'm taking care of you!" Sadie yelled back.

She couldn't believe Jude was being ungrateful.

"I am almost 18 years old! You and Victoria don't get the right to tell me how to run my life! Since you want to act like our mother, you can leave just like her!"

"Oh really? Is that how you feel Jude? Because I can leave and never come back!"

Sadie was tired of Jude being ungrateful. She always does things to make Jude happy. She made Jude breakfast every day and dinner every night; she even bought her pop tarts whenever she went grocery shopping.

"Fine! Leave! Go ahead!" Jude yelled.

"Okay, I will!" Sadie packed her things and left. She wanted to go away for a while to deal with her pregnancy and until Jude started to appreciate her.

**Present**

Sadie looked at her watch while she was running. She noticed that it was time for her to relieve the baby sitter. She took her phone out of her pocket and called her house.

"Hello. Harrison residence." Kate, the baby sitter, answered.

"Hey Kate, it's me. I know you have to get to class soon, so I am on my way. I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay. Jake has already had lunch. He's in his play pen watching cartoons." Kate said, as she smiled at the two-year-old.

Kate is in college, so she became a baby sitter to help pay for tuition. When Sadie moved into town, she needed help, because it's hard being a single mom. Kate needed money, because it's hard being a college student. Sadie and Kate became best friends.

"Okay, see you soon." Sadie said, as she hung up.

The quickest way to her house was through a back road, so Sadie decided to take that as a shortcut. She put her earphones in and took off running.

Just then, a car began speeding down the back road. The driver was late for a business meeting, so he was looking down, texting on his phone, while driving. As he sent the text, his car slammed into something really hard! He stomped on the brakes, but it was too late. He watched the injured body roll off the top of the windshield and fall flat on the pavement.

He immediately jumped out of the car and ran over to the body. He went into shock when he approached the female form. Sadie was drenched in blood. Her hands were shaking, and her mouth was moving. The man dialed 911. He was ashamed of himself, especially when Sadie began to say she needed to see her son. The ambulance arrived shortly after, and she was rushed to the nearest hospital. During the ride to the hospital, the technicians were trying to resuscitate her, but it was too late. **Sadie was gone.**

"Sadie, where are you? I really need to go. I have an exam to take and I can't miss that. Call me back." Kate said in the voicemail. It had been well over 20 minutes, and she had to go. She began putting Jake's coat on him, deciding to take him to class with her. Kate and Jake were leaving the house, when the house phone began to ring. Kate sat Jake on the countertop and she stood in front of him, so he wouldn't fall.

"Hello. Harrison residence." she answered.

"Hello. This is Officer Johnson. May I speak to a resident of the house?"

"I'm the baby sitter. How can I help you?" Kate said.

"Ma'am, I regret to inform you that Sadie Harrison was killed in a car accident." the police officer said.

"Oh My God!" Kate whispered. She didn't want to scare Jake. A tear slid down her face, she couldn't believe her best friend was dead.

"Ma'am, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"We need someone to come and view the body." the police officer spoke solemnly.

"What am I supposed to do now? She has a kid! She has a 2 year old son! Why would someone kill her? What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kate began to freak out and Jake began to cry.

"Ma'am, please calm down. You have to come to the morgue and view the body. Child Protective Services will be here when you arrive."

The officer gave Kate directions to the morgue. She grabbed Jake and his diaper bag. She looked around the living room, and she could visualize her and Sadie sitting on the couch, cheering for Jake as he pulled himself up for the first time. More tears ran down her face when she realized Sadie would never get to see her son take his first step.

Kate locked the front door. She put Jake in his car seat, and they were off to the morgue. There was no doubt that Kate would miss her class today.

**1 Day Later**

Jake was in Child Protective Services' custody. Kate did everything she could to keep Jake, but the social worker told her that Jake had to go to his father, or the next of kin. Sadie never told Kate about Jake's father. However, she did tell her about Jude, her dad, and her mom. The social worker couldn't get in contact with Stuart or Victoria, so she tried to get in contact with Jude. The social worker knew someone at G-Major, so getting in contact with Jude wouldn't be difficult.

"G-Major Studios, how can I direct your call." a secretary answered.

"This is Carla Reed. Can you connect me to Darius Mills?"

"Maybe I can help you?" the secretary insisted, knowing that Darius didn't like to be bothered.

"This is a very personal matter, so I would like to speak to Darius Mills."

"Hold on please." she called Darius. "Mr. Mills, there is a Carla Reed on line 1 and she would like to speak to you."

Darius smiled when he heard her name. They were the best of friends in college, after they broke up. "Oh yeah! Connect her through." he said.

The secretary switched over to line 1. "I am connecting you to Mr. Mills. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"No, thank you." Carla said.

"Thank you for calling G-Major Studios. Have a nice day."

"D?"

"What's up C? How've you been?" Darius asked Carla.

"I can't complain."

"Really? Because you always complained when I was with you." Darius laughed.

Carla laughed too. "Because you were always doing something for me to complain about."

Darius laughed, as he thought about his wild college days. "Ha Ha! I love you too Carla."

"I don't remember saying I love you." she said.

"No, but you were thinking it." he said back.

"Ha! Okay, I love you too." Carla admitted.

"So, what can I do for you?" Darius said.

Carla began to get uneasy. She hated this part of her job. "I need to speak with one of your artist, Jude Harrison."

"What is this about?" he asked.

"I can't really say. You know that D."

"I know, but Jude is kind of like a daughter to me. And besides her sister Sadie, I'm the only family she has. So, what is this about?"

"Oh, you knew her sister Sadie?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, she used to work at G-Major. Why?"

"Sadie Harrison died yesterday. She was hit by a car." Carla paused, to let her words sink in.

"What?" Darius couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm sorry for your lost." she said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I need to tell Jude." Darius said.

"Wait, there's more." Carla told Darius everything. After he finished talking to Carla, Darius called Stuart and Victoria, and they both agreed to come to the meeting that Darius set up. He gave the employees the rest of the day off.

**The Next Day**

"Thank you for meeting me." Darius said to Jude, Stuart, and Victoria. They all sat at the conference table. No one said it, but the family was wondering why they were there and Sadie wasn't.

"I have bad news." Darius said.

Jude and Stuart looked at one another. Victoria gasped. Her mother's intuition was kicking in. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she kept quiet.

Darius took a deep breath. "Sadie was hit by a car two days ago." He took another deep breath. "And she didn't make it. She's gone. I'm sorry."

Jude and her dad held each other as they cried. Victoria cried silently. She wondered why Sadie stopped replying to her letters. She should have known something was wrong. Stuart let go of Jude and went to hug his ex-wife. Jude ran out of the conference room and into Tommy's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Sadie's gone." she sniffled.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Sadie's dead."

Tommy hugged her tighter.

**1 Week Later**

The funeral was in an hour. Everyone sat in the funeral director's office for the reading of the will. Usually, that happens after the funeral, but they decided to do it before the funeral started. At the table was: Stuart, Victoria, Jude, Darius, Tommy, Kwest, Jamie, Spiederman, Kyle, Wally, and Portia. They were all dressed in black for the sad occasion. They waited for the director to start reading.

"The last will and testament of Sadie Ann Harrison." the funeral director began to read.

Sadie gave her family and friends the things that meant the most to her.

The director began to wrap up the reading of the will. "Last, but certainly not least, I leave a trust fund of $800,000.00 to my dear son, Jake."

Everyone was shocked! No one knew Sadie had a son.

"Excuse me sir, but can you repeat that?" Stuart asked.

He repeated it, and everyone was still in shock.

"There must be a mistake." Stuart said. "My daughter didn't have a son."

Victoria looked straight ahead, still trying to process what she was hearing. Jude asked, "Who's the father?" All of the guys looked at each other with worried expressions. Kwest was Sadie's last boyfriend, so naturally everyone looked at him.

"Sadie never told me we had a son." Kwest said, with emotion in his voice.

"Ms. Reed, can you bring him in here now." the funeral director asked.

Everyone stared at the door. Carla walked in, holding Jake. He was dressed in a black suit, and he was putting his tie in his mouth.

Everyone stared at Jake. They noticed his rosy cheeks and blonde hair. He was a spitting image of Sadie. Stuart and Victoria, both went to hold their grandson.

The funeral director began to read from another sheet of paper. "Jake will be placed into the custody of his father... Jamie Andrews."

Everyone gasped and looked at Jamie, as he went into shock.

**Ha! That was a surprise ending, wasn't it? Please Review. This was One-shot, but I might turn this into a full story, depending on the amount of reviews it. Thank you.**


	2. Response to Unexpected

Hey everyone,

So, I honestly did not think people would like this story. But, if you would like for me to finish it, I can. I only made it a one shot, but I could make it a 2 chapter story, or even add a few more chapters. Or just leave it the way it is.

Tell me what you would like to happen with this story.

-Extra0rdinary


End file.
